The end?
by Bleeding Rainbows
Summary: Eu preciso queimar essas páginas. Eu preciso que tudo o que sinto se deposite em tinta contra esse papel, para que eu possa queimá-lo e enfim conseguir seguir em frente. - Holmes/Watson. Watson POV


**Título:** The end?

**Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John Hamish Watson

**Universo:** Sherlock Homes – Filme (Com Robert Downey Jr. e Jude Law)

**Timeline:** Final do segundo filme (Sherlock Holmes – Game of Shadows)

**Rating:** K+ (+13)

**Advertências: **Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens, spoilers do filme. Não ter assistido pode implicar em não entender a fic.

**Disclaimer: **Desde a sua criação por Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle até as inúmeras versões, cópias, filmes e seriados, nada disso tem a ver comigo. Não estou fazendo lucro e nenhum dos personagens me pertence.

**Sinopse: **Eu preciso queimar essas páginas. Eu preciso que tudo o que sinto se deposite em tinta contra esse papel, para que eu possa queimá-lo e enfim conseguir seguir em frente. - Watson POV

**Comentários: **Sou poser de Sherlock, não me odeiem, fãs. A verdade é que eu me apaixonei por esse último filme, por sua atmosfera [narrador da sessão da tarde] emocionante e eletrizante [/narrador da sessão da tarde], por toda a sua narrativa, e, claro, pelo SLASH DESCARADO.

A fanfic trata-se de uma alternativa ao que Watson estava datilografando em sua máquina de escrever no começo e ao final da trama. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>The end?<strong>

Como eu dissera, Holmes - como sempre - tinha uma teoria completamente diferente.

Diferente.

Não sei a que se prestam essas páginas que escrevo; mas, mesmo que sejam elas uma homenagem, não posso me dar ao luxo de prender-me a eufemismos. Dir-te-ei, portanto, que Sherlock na realidade soava sempre tão psicótico que eu duvido da minha própria sanidade quando me lembro de tudo o que me sujeitei a passar ao seu lado.

O que aconteceu pareceu ser apenas o curso natural das coisas, o que naturalmente aconteceria a um ser humano comum que ousasse ser tão descompensado quanto meu caro amigo.

Bem, se desejas saber, não suporto mais esses eufemismos.

Acredito que eu vá queimar essas páginas mais tarde. Então, ótimo, que seja. Não vou me restringir mais; preciso, preciso com uma urgência absurda, livrar um pouco de meu peito toda essa angústia, toda essa dor, antes que minhas entranhas inflamem ou que eu caia no choro como uma criança abandonada. Isso eu não posso, não, de maneira alguma – eu não deveria estar sequer admitindo nenhuma dessas emoções para mim mesmo. Contudo, imagino que talvez eu me liberte um pouco disso enquanto escrevo. Talvez minhas palavras chorem por mim. Minha doce esposa está no cômodo ao lado e minhas malas deveriam estar prontas. Mas tudo o que eu penso agora é em Holmes. No quanto o detestei, no quanto o insultei, no quanto tentei fugir, e – com os diabos – no quanto eu o amei.

Meus dedos tremeram por um instante agora. Não pode ser assim tão difícil. "Você está feliz?" ele me perguntara, e eu nunca soube responder. Agora eu sei, Holmes, por que você não está aqui para que eu te diga? Por que você sempre precisou ser um herói? Bastardo egoísta, isso que você era. Lembro de seu último olhar, de quando fechou os olhos e jogou-se, foi como se meu coração despencasse junto.

Céus, como estou piegas.

Deveria parar, mas continuo a digitar porque estou certo de que tem algo errado. Está tudo errado, isso é absolutamente óbvio, Watson.

Eu não devo esperar. Devo queimar essas páginas agora mesmo.

Dei uma pausa e botei-me a segurar essas folhas. Meus dedos tencionaram arrancá-la da máquina e despedaçá-la sobre uma fogueira, mas, dois minutos depois, estou aqui de volta. Mary saiu para algum lugar e... talvez seja uma chance única de dar vida aos meus pensamentos.

Quando Sherlock arremessou minha esposa daquele trem, eu queria matá-lo. Quantas vezes eu já não quis, eu já não achei que iria, de verdade, apertar meus dedos em torno de seu pescoço e vê-lo perder a cor sob minhas mãos? Por que ele insistia em tentar matar o meu cachorro, em me arrancar do meu casamento, por que a minha tranqüilidade o perturbava tão profundamente?

Bem – que faço? Estou com vergonha de descrever isso - mas esquivo-me agora de lembrar-me do calor que sentia em meu corpo quando rasguei sua roupa.

Eu preciso queimar essas páginas. Eu preciso que tudo o que sinto se deposite em tinta contra esse papel, para que eu possa queimá-lo e enfim conseguir seguir em frente.

Mas o que me desespera até esse momento aconteceu mais tarde, em outro trem. Sherlock estava quase morto, ou talvez estivesse. Estávamos dentro do vagão, fugindo dos homens de Moriarty, e foi a primeira vez que senti como seria perdê-lo. Juro que não sei o que tem naquele insumo que finquei contra seu peito, mas sei que, como meu cachorro fizera, Holmes levantou-se como uma lebre em frenesi, em uma descarga de adrenalina surpreendente.

A sensação de vê-lo de olhos abertos de novo deu-me uma alegria tão desmesurada que agora eu daria tudo para senti-la outra vez, para voltar a vê-lo renascer. Não sei o que eu faria se isso acontecesse agora; talvez minha reação fosse a de mais uma vez colar os meus lábios nos dele.

Pararei de alimentar fantasias, ou meus propósitos de descarregar meus sentimentos em palavras criarão, ao contrário, o meu conto de fadas proibido.

Eu preciso queimar essas páginas antes que o que sinto queime meu peito.

Tínhamos corrido como corças caçadas, como lebres de um lobo. Um tiro rasgou-me a lateral da roupa e por milímetros – pura sorte; sorte, eu devo tê-la – não me atingiu. Quando a noite aprofundou-se naquele vagão, eu ainda estava desperto. Estavam todos dormindo, vencidos pela exaustão, mas eu não queria baixar a guarda. Sim, a cigana, dormia do lado oposto; eu sequer podia ver seu rosto. Aos poucos eu sentia que também poderia acabar caindo no sono.

Holmes estava deitado ao meu lado e murmurava algo. Devia estar no meio de um sonho intenso, e por instantes imaginei quantas alucinações poderiam ser formadas em uma mente tão clara, receptiva, psicótica e genial como a dele. Permaneci o encarando e sorri.

Naquele instante, ele se aninhou ao meu lado e segurou-se ao meu braço, colocando o rosto ao lado de meu pescoço.

"Holmes, já pode parar de fingir que está sonhando."

"Não posso responder, estou dormindo."

Se eu disser que me lembro do que conversamos dali em diante, estarei mentindo. Deveria, mas o que sei é que a noite estava escura e fria demais e eu voltei a olhar para o teto do vagão. Mas sei que Sherlock disse-me algo sobre lua-de-mel em Paris, acrescentou algo sobre minha esposa. Logo, ele me perguntara do que eu tanto fugia.

Perguntou-me o que poderia ser tão terrível no que nós tínhamos, tão assustador que eu precisava entrar em uma prisão para disso encontrar liberdade.

Eu não soube responder, e ele acrescentou:

"Será nosso último caso juntos, então?"

"Holmes, nós já conversamos sobre iss-"

E a boca do detetive estava contra a minha, e minhas mãos seguraram seu rosto como se eu enfim tivesse encontrado uma resposta.

Eu preciso queimar essas páginas.

Não sei o que eu faria se tivesse um pouco mais de tempo com ele. Não sei o que aconteceria depois que a nossa mente esfriasse da incomensurável responsabilidade que tomamos para nós em nosso último caso. Não sei o que eu faria com aquelas lembranças, com o que restou daquela maldita noite. Só sei que teria medo de mim se eu estivesse essa mesma clareza em minha mente quando ele estava por aqui. É fácil pensar nisso depois que terminou.

Não. Não, não é fácil. É doloroso. O que desejei dizer era que minha mente agora se permite. E o motivo é que, mesmo se eu ignorasse tudo o que acreditava sobre mim, mesmo se eu quisesse me entregar a um sentimento tão dúbio, tão furioso e tão perigoso, eu não poderia; porque Holmes não está mais aqui. E saber que isso jamais poderá ser consumado alivia o peso em meus ombros. Contudo, é cruel. Sinto como se ele ainda estivesse aqui. É como se Sherlock pudesse ler meus pensamentos agora, nesse instante, como fazia em tantos momentos. E esses pensamentos, eu não quero que ninguém jamais os leia. Sinto culpa por eles. Sou um homem casado agora, mas o que aconteceu comigo quando os lábios de Holmes encontraram os meus foi absolutamente inacreditável.

Eu definitivamente preciso queimar essas páginas. Escuto um barulho à porta da frente; Mary chegou em casa. Disse algo sobre eu ter recebido um pacote.

Refarei essas memórias, refá-las-ei quando tiver mais tempo. Mas sei que preciso terminar com um reconhecimento muito mais simples. Com algo que eu sei que deveria tê-lo dito, mas que também estou certo de que ele sabia. Mais do que amá-lo, eu o admirava. Eu o admirava grandemente, e o mundo talvez jamais venha a saber o tamanho da perda que sofreu. Eu, no entanto, sei. Sei, e sofro em silêncio com ela; apenas eu sei o quanto, eu e essas páginas a serem queimadas.

Se eu tivesse a chance, sei que faria muitas coisas diferentemente. Se eu voltasse a vê-lo, não sei se conseguiria dar as costas para ele e para tudo que passamos juntos. Mas sei que não terei a chance, e que não o verei novamente, portanto, devo resignar-me às lembranças. Devo lembrar-me sempre dele como um mentor, um mestre, um amigo e – talvez providencialmente tarde demais - um amante. De qualquer maneira, devo sempre lembrar-me de Sherlock Holmes como aquele que mudou minha vida. Devo lembrar-me sempre dele como o melhor e mais sábio homem que jamais conheci.


End file.
